


Small World

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buck and TK are Friends, Carlos and Eddie Overthink, Carlos and Eddie are Cousins, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:This is a crossover, Buck and TK are like best friends, and they have pet names(?) for each other, and are like super flirty with each other, (but is all platonic) but Eddie and Carlos don't know and one time they are talking in the phone or video chatting and they overhear and get jealous, and if you can make Carlos and Eddie cousins or something like it would be great, thank u!!!!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 520
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Small World

Eddie was confused by the extra voice coming from his living room when he arrived home from his twenty four hour shift. He hadn’t known Buck was having company. All he really wanted was to pull him into bed and cuddle and sleep for the next few hours, but Buck apparently had different plans.

He also apparently hadn’t heard Eddie come in, because he continued his conversation uninterrupted.

“Buck, babe I’m home.”

“Oh, I gotta go Eddie’s home. Yeah, love you too. See you soon bear.”

“Who were you talking to?” Eddie asked as he kissed the top of Buck’s head.

“Oh, no one. Just a friend.”

“Okay,” his response seemed strange but Eddie shook it off. “Where’s Chris?”

“His room. He said he didn’t feel good when he came home. He had a headache so I gave him some Tylenol and sent him upstairs. I was about to go check on him.”

“I’ll go check on him. His teacher said something was going around at school. I hope he didn’t catch anything.”

“He had a little fever when I checked him. Hopefully, it’s nothing bad. You go check on him, I’ll get dinner started.”

Eddie trudged up the stairs as Buck rummaged through the fridge to find something to cook for dinner. 

“Hi buddy,” he said as he entered Christopher’s room. “How ya feeling?”

“My head hurts,” he grumbled.

“I know, Buck said he gave you some medicine. Did that help?”

“A little bit.”

Eddie lowered himself to sit on the edge of his bed and brushed his sweaty curls off his forehead.

“Buck’s making dinner, are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Try to eat something okay? Do you wanna come downstairs and lay on the couch?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Eddie helped Christopher downstairs and left him on the couch with the tv while he went to check on Buck. 

“Smells good babe,” Eddie complimented as he grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge for Chris. 

“Chicken noodle soup from Athena. I figured he wouldn’t want to eat much. How is he?”

“I think his fever broke but I’m going to give him some more medicine after dinner. He’s watching tv on the couch right now.”

“Poor kid,” Buck pouted as he stirred the pot.

“Yeah, I’m calling him out of school tomorrow just in case.”

“Good idea.”

“So,” Eddie leaned against the counter casually. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me who you were talking to earlier?”

“Oh my god. Are you actually jealous?” Buck laughed.

“Well I heard you calling someone cute pet names on facetime,” Eddie looked down at his shoes. 

“Oh, you heard that? Eddie, he’s just an old friend. And he’s engaged. We’ve known each other for a long time and the nicknames are just funny jokes from a long time ago. I promise,” Buck kissed his cheek. “You have nothing to worry about.”

*****

TK had been acting weird. Carlos didn’t like to think that he was hiding, but he’d been a police officer long enough to know when someone was avoiding the truth. He’d been smiling at his phone, laughing at texts and snaps but when Carlos asked him who he was talking to, he would brush him off.

After what TK had been through, Carlos wouldn’t think him the type to cheat, and he wasn’t the type to feel insecure in his relationships but he wanted to know what TK was hiding and why. He dreaded the words “we need to talk” just as much as anyone, but he couldn’t think of a better way to tell his fiance they needed to have a serious talk.

“So what’s going on?” TK picked at a stray thread on his (Carlos’) hoodie to avoid eye contact. 

“Okay you know I don’t like to assume things,” he reached over to take TK’s hand as a comfort. “So I just wanna ask why you’ve been hiding?”

“What do you mean?”

“Baby you’ve been laughing at your phone, texting someone for almost a month but every time I ask, you brush me off.”

“Oh my god, that. Carlos, I promise nothing is going on. Look I’ll show my phone right now.”

TK fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a text message thread between himself and someone named Buck.

“Buck is a friend from a long time ago. We reconnected recently and we’ve been talking a lot. He’s got a husband and an adorable kid. You have no competition I swear.”

TK hugged him hard, propping his chin on his shoulder as Carlos scrolled through the messages. He was right, everything was completely PG, mostly funny memes and a few slightly flirty texts that were quickly followed by pictures of a boy he assumed was Buck’s son.

Carlos handed the phone back and leaned his cheek on top of TK’s head. 

“I’m really sorry. I never wanted to give you a reason to not trust me, I mean we’re getting married-”

“TK, baby I never stopped trusting you. I just don’t know why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just feel like we have so many of the same friends and Buck was just mine. Not that I felt like you were gonna take him from me or something, that’s stupid, I just felt like it was nice to have someone I had inside jokes with that everyone else in the room didn’t know too. You’re my best friend, but it’s nice to have someone outside of that. Who doesn’t know everything that happens at work and stuff like that.”

“I understand that baby. If you want to keep this just between you and Buck I understand, but if you’re so close to him I would like to meet him. If that’s okay with you?”   
“Of course it is. I really think you and his husband would get along.”

*****

“Eddie get in here, TK is calling.”

“I’m coming. One of us has to do adult things, you know like washing our uniforms so we don’t have to go to work naked.”

“You know I wouldn’t complain about that.”

“Yeah, but the rest of the team might. Now answer the call.”

Eddie made himself comfortable on the couch next to Buck, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey Buck,” TK greeted.

“Hey TK. This is Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you,” Eddie said. 

“You too. Carlos is around here somewhere. Carlos, Buck and Eddie are on!”

“Coming!”

Eddie gasped as the cop appeared on screen, “Carlos?”

“Eddie?”

“Wait you guys know each other?” TK questioned.   


“Yeah, babe that’s my cousin Eddie. The one who lives in LA.”

“Holy shit that’s Eddie?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn,” Buck said. “That’s crazy?”

“So wait, your cousin is engaged to my best friend?” Buck asked.

“And your cousin is married to my best friend. God, it’s like the twilight zone.”

They ended up staying on the facetime call way longer than they intended until it was time to go pick Chris up from school. 

They waved goodbye and signed off. When Buck was sure that the computer was off he turned to Eddie and grinned, “I hate to break it to ya babe but I might have to trade you in for the younger model.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.”


End file.
